kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Black John Licorice
Black John Licorice is an undead pirate, that was once human, made out of black licorice who appears in Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E.. He was the captain of Stickybeard when he was young and loves candy above anything else. In the Show When traveling in search of candy, Black John and his crew came upon an island of licorice trees, which they promptly cut down and stole. This cursed Black John and his crew, causing all of the stolen licorice to turn from red to black, and the pirates to become skeleton-like licorice figures alive only at night and collapse into piles of licorice bones by day. Eventually, the Licorice Pirates went to a gypsy, who gave them a magical seed which would cause the licorice trees to grow back and break the curse. Before they could plant it, however, dawn broke and they became lifeless skeletons. Just before sunset that same day, Stickybeard and Heinrich von Marzipan, his cabin boy at the time, came to the island, where they found the bones of the Licorice Pirates. Heinrich took the seed out of Black John's hand out of curiosity, just before the pirates came back to life and chased after Stickybeard and Heinrich before they managed to escape. Later, while Heinrich was incarcerated in the KND Arctic Prison, Black John appeared and kidnapped him. Heinrich reveals that he ate the seed, and Black John decides to plant him at the top of the licorice tree, causing the seed to grow in his stomach and killing him in the process. Before this can be done, however, Stickybeard and Numbuh 5 arrive at the island and rescue Heinrich, escaping when the morning arrives and the pirates "die". However, at the very end of the episode, Black John's ship is seen heading towards the Arctic Prison for Heinrich once again. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: DUTCHMAN, the Kids Next Door had to ally with the Licorice Pirates in order to stop Davy Jones, after Stickybeard's crew was sunk. Kyogre promised Black John that, if they helped them, he would rid the crew of their curse. After Davy Jones' defeat, Kyogre kept his promise. Upon the story's end, Black John announced they were headed to Candied Island. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Black John's crew eventually find Candied Island, and Black John becomes the Vice-Captain of the Big Mom Pirates. In Operation: SCARY, Black John briefly appears when Dracula hired him to be the priest for his and Danika's "wedding." Black John tried to tell them he was only a priest on his ship, but he went along with it anyway. In Operation: RECLAIM, Black John appeared with the rest of Big Mom's subordinates, to celebrate her birthday. When Big Mom was angry about the girl who stood up to her, Black John told her she was likely part of the Kids Next Door, the kids who defeated Davy Jones. Category:KND Characters Category:Males Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Candied Adventure Bosses Category:Smokers Category:Revived Characters Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Convicted